Ruining Trini's Week
by ScarletDeva
Summary: Trini has the worst week ever thanks to a few, very frustrating friends and their problems. *Complete*


Ruining Trini's Week  
  
By: ScarletDeva  
  
Author's Note: Well this just came to me while I was planning the rest of Pink Shade of Fear. Rach says that I wrote Trini very much like myself, but since this is a Humor fic, I simply don't care. Hope you enjoy it. Oh and it's probably a little off as far as the PR timeline goes.  
  
Disclaimer: Well if I owned them, don't you think they'd be a whole lot happier? Hmm?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Dedicated to: Jen, who encouraged, supported and beta-ed. Iz, who listened and melted. LOL.  
  
Websites where my work can be found: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/PowerRangersImaginationUnleashed http://www.geocities.com/starlight379  
  
Translations: mio carino (Italian) - my (little) darling mon cher (French) - my dear lubimiy (Russian) - lover  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day 1: Saturday  
  
So there I was, with Jason's lips traveling down my bare back, a simple massage that had turned into so much more. Not for the first time admittedly. I moaned contentedly and reached with one hand to grasp his thigh, his hair roughened skin so familiar under my fingers. And that's when it happened. Yep, the phone rang. We haven't had a moment to ourselves in a week and now someone was intruding. Damn it. Jason reached the phone and guess who it was. Tommy. Don't get me wrong. I love the guy like a brother but at that moment I wanted to wring his neck like a piece of Play Doh. I rolled over and caught my lover's eyes with mine, noting his dismay. He hung up the phone and frowned. Well that was that for getting any relief for my sexual frustrations.  
  
"What happened, mio carino?" I asked, partly in Italian, a new, Peace Conference induced habit.  
  
"Kimberly dumped Tommy in a letter," he replied looking bewildered.  
  
Great. Just what I needed. Two of my dearest friends in a crisis. There went my sex life. Oh I swear, I'll teach them to ruin my quality time with Jason.  
  
"Gimme that phone," I ordered, "I'm gonna rip Kim a new asshole." He obeyed, knowing that an unsatisfied me is a bad, bad me to cross.  
  
So I called my bestest girl friend in the universe. And boy did that call make me want to bang my head against the wall.  
  
"So Kim, what happened?" I asked the girl who I swear is an undercover blonde sometimes.  
  
"I love him so much," she whimpered, "that I can't live like this. I can't wait for him to call. I can't. I really can't." And then the little fool started to cry. I groaned.  
  
"Then maybe you should go back to Angel Grove," I suggested.  
  
"I can't," she cried out, "I have no place there. They were so supportive when I left and I'd be letting them all down." God I wanted to smack her. Maybe breaking her leg would have done, so that she'd have to quit and go home with a good excuse.  
  
"No, you'd just be re-prioritizing," I replied. "And tell me this, don't you regret sending the boy that letter?" And if she had told me no, I'd have ripped her head off. Luckily she retained some sanity.  
  
"Ye-es," she agreed. And there I was, contemplating the best way to beat some reality into her head. Breathe Trini, breathe.  
  
"Ok missy," I growled, "you are going to think about what you've done and think well. And tomorrow morning you will call me again and tell me what you've come up with."  
  
"Ok." And that was it. Mind you, I figured she'd call at a decent time to inform me that she's been an idiot and now all is better. I have never been more wrong in my life.  
  
Either way, now I figured I could just entice Jason into some fun. Right? Wrong. He got up and was getting dressed.  
  
"We have to go tell Zack." I sighed. What else was there to say?  
  
~*~  
  
Day 2: Sunday  
  
We never did get to have any fun that night and the next morning I was cranky from too little sleep and even more frustrated when I was woken up by a 7am phone call.  
  
"Yes!" I snarled into the phone.  
  
"Tri," Kim whimpered, "I'm the biggest bitch in the world. How could I do that to him?" I softened for a moment. Ah, progress.  
  
"So call him and apologize," I said, hoping this would be the end of it.  
  
"I can't." Oh sweet mother of god!  
  
"Why not?" And this better be good.  
  
"He deserves better," the stupid girl sobbed out. "I broke his heart for such a stupid thing. Why would he want me?" Why would anyone want either of you? Someone please save me from this idiocy.  
  
"Because you love each other," I ground out. "Now calm down and I'll call you later." I hung up on her before I could acquaint her with some choice words from my multi-language vocabulary. I then decided to work on this from the other end.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi Tommy." I started.  
  
"You've reached my voice mail. Leave me a message."  
  
"It's Trini. Call me back." This was not going according to plan. What was the plan? Oh it was simple. I call Tommy. I call Kim. I make them talk things out. I make them get back together. I make love with Jason. Sound good? It does to me.  
  
At that point there was a knock on my door. It was Jason, with that look in his eyes. Or maybe make love with Jason now and fix things later. Thank god for single person rooms. I pulled him into my room, sighing happily. Our lips met and we stumbled back to my bed. I fell on it, not letting go of Jason and he tumbled onto me. Now usually, 200 pounds of sheer, beautiful muscle is a bit much, but at that point. well that's a thought best left alone. Our hands were all over each other, with impatience born of a week of abstinence. So all is good in Trini-world, right? Wrong. Why? Because Mr. Thomas Sean Oliver decided that that was the best time to call me.  
  
"Yes," I answered with a large degree of malice.  
  
"Hi. You called." The poor dear sounded so sad. Idiot! I sighed.  
  
"I'll make this short and sweet. She didn't mean it. She's sorry. Call her." Ok so I was breaking rule number a hundred and whatever in the girlhood code, but when a naked Jason is on hold. well sue me.  
  
"Huh? What?" I wish to reiterate my previous statement: idiot!  
  
"Kim," I started again slowly. "She didn't really mean what she wrote in that letter. She is sorry that she did it. Now call her." And all that was said in an 'I am talking to a toddler' tone, which I thought fit the moment admirably. A moment later I was left listening to the dial tone. I smiled, thinking that that was the end of it, and turned to Jason. He gave me a quick look to make sure I was on the same page and lowered his mouth to my throat. Ok here we go.  
  
~*~  
  
A half an hour and much nudity later, we finally geared up to the main event when the damn phone went off again. I wanted to toss the thing into a wall but refrained and lifted it like the good friend I am. I swear if they keep this up, I will be no one's friend. It'll be me, Jason and an island off the radar.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oh Trini, he called," she informed me. As if I wasn't the one who pushed him to it. "We got into the biggest fight." Oh boy, here we go again. "He said he'd move to Florida if that's what it took to be with me. I can't let him do that! He would be miserable and guilty." I contemplated the fun of me, Kim and a large stake knife. Bad Trini, no sex for you. Oh wait, isn't that already the case?  
  
"He wants to be with you. Let him." Please just get it together and leave me to my sweaty, gorgeous boyfriend. At this rate, my virginity is going to grow back.  
  
"I can't. He's a Ranger and needs to be where the action is."  
  
"So join him. Help around at the Command Center. Whatever." I looked over to see Jason sprawled out on the bed, pouting for all he's worth. My poor baby.  
  
"I can't. I have to finish my training," she asserted, sniffling. Oh god, there's no rest for the wicked. or is it the weary?  
  
"Then stay there, let him stay in California and stay together anyway." Please say yes! Please!  
  
"I can't." And again, I was greeted by the dial tone. I screamed. Jason rolled over and hugged me, but the mood was broken irretrievably. Damn.  
  
~*~  
  
That day was a total loss, me and Jason wise. We tried to sneak back to my room that night, but Zack, who is so going to die, decided to drag us out to a club with a bunch of friends. Great. Just what I wanted. More foreplay. By the time we got back, we were hornier than a bunch of rabbits but too exhausted to do anything about it.  
  
I had a rotten night too. Nightmares of being chased by hordes of crying friends and being unable to find Jason. Yuck. It was hard enough to catch him in the first place. But that's a story for another time. Now, on to day three in the 'torture Trini with our petty problems' saga.  
  
~*~  
  
Day 3: Monday  
  
I slept a little late, my first seminar only starting at 10am. Jason came to wake me up and the moment our lips touched, well, the damn phone rang shrilly.  
  
"Trini, you have to help me, she won't listen to me!" Tommy whined. Oh god, and he's the leader of the Rangers? What was Zordon on? Crack? Must look into some good addiction treatment programs.  
  
"I'll talk to her," I promised and, after several more minutes of his pathetic whimpering, managed to get rid of him. I smiled at my boyfriend and went to kiss him again when my neighbor burst in with a panic about a homework she didn't do. Just what I needed.  
  
~*~  
  
I didn't see Jason until half the day went by. We retreated to my room, which I should have known was a mistake. He managed to work his hand up my very tight shirt and then - magickus-interruptus - Kim called.  
  
"Trini, you have to help me, he won't stop calling me." Is anyone seeing a pattern here? They are so damn alike. And so damn annoying. Jason seemed to agree as he pulled away and went to flip through my book collection, looking rather disappointed.  
  
"He loves you, Sandra D," I replied tiredly.  
  
She giggled at that. "You haven't called me that in years."  
  
"Yeah well, Pink Lady. now go and deal with him like a rational human being," I begged. I'd have gotten on my knees too if she didn't agree. But she did. Thank everything holy for that.  
  
"I quit," Jason said roughly.  
  
"Huh?" Well color me confused.  
  
"Until this is resolved you and I are never going to get any alone time." Sure we are, dear. All I have to do is find a nice closet and lock us in. Sound good?  
  
"We will, mon cher," I soothed, but he was having none of that. The boy stalked out, slamming the door. Well that's just great. What a way to make my day. When I get my hands on those two, that's another thing they'll pay for.  
  
~*~  
  
And that was the last time I saw Jason that day. I did manage to rip Zack a new asshole for the nice thing he did to us last night. He grinned for a little while, until I got really good and mad. Then he backed away slowly. Heh, that oughta teach him. Either way, if the week keeps up in the way it's been going, I am going to take someone I don't like so much and separate him or her from a few internal organs. Ick.  
  
~*~  
  
Day 4: Tuesday  
  
I woke up extra early the next day, after another night of horrid Jason related nightmares. Stupid unconscious. Stupid Freud. Anyway, I knew one or the other moron would call soon, so I picked up a crossword puzzle in Spanish and started working on it. And lookie here, I managed to get through five words when the phone went off.  
  
"Hey." Billy? What now? Not another crisis. right?  
  
"What's up?" Everything is ok, right? Right?  
  
"Tommy. I'm five seconds from scrambling his teleporter to land him in several places all at the same time." Big surprise there.  
  
"I'm working on it," I groaned, "Just hang on."  
  
"Affirmative." And maybe that was the last call that day. I crossed my fingers.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. Jason. Yes!  
  
"I can't take it anymore, baby," he confessed, walking in and locking the door. "We keep being interrupted and if I don't get my Trini time I may burst." I melted. Well really, what would you do? I winked at him and slipped the phone off the hook. He smiled broadly and approached me like a lion on the prowl. Ooh baby, this boy is good.  
  
~*~  
  
Barely five minutes later we were both panting for breath and I was trying to remove his boxers. And then my ex-best friend made a wrong decision. Why my ex-best friend? Why because he decided that my phone being off the hook was an accident and that it would be nice to call my cell phone. Damn technology. Damn Tommy. Damn Kimberly. Damn my buzzing and Mozart- playing cell. Damn. Damn. Damn.  
  
"Pick it up," Jason said, defeated. I reached for it and pressed the button savagely.  
  
"Trini! Do something!" Tommy yelped desperately. Desperate are you? I'll show you desperate! I think Jason must have sensed my mood because I felt his large, warm hands on my shoulders, massaging the kinks out. Ah. Now I can talk to idiot-boy without ripping his head off, and I don't mean the one above his shoulders.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, as calmly as I could.  
  
"She disappeared," he gasped. Oh great. My day just went from bad to so bad that I can't figure out why I am still in my room and not being held prisoner by Zedd.  
  
"What do you mean?" And I better not hear anything about how their arguing pushed her into hysteria.  
  
"We were arguing so much that she started to get hysterical, hung up, and I haven't been able to find her ever since." Now didn't I say that I didn't want to hear that? Yep I did. Then for the love of god, why did you say it???  
  
"Calm down. Eat something. I'll find her," I placated him and hung up. I crawled over the bed and calmly began banging my head against the large Yellow Ranger poster that Rocky gave me as a going away present. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk-thunk-thunk. Thunk. Very satisfying.  
  
Suddenly I felt something soft at my next kiss with the wall. Hey! Oh, I guess Jason decided that he wants a girlfriend with at least a few brain cells left. Strange boy he is, but I love him anyway. Didn't know that, did you? Well that's, again, a whole other story.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" I asked, petulantly. He caressed my bruising forehead with the barest touch of his fingertips.  
  
"I don't want you to damage yourself," he replied and kissed my cheek. And that did it. I broke down and started to sob hysterically.  
  
"You. and I. and this place is so stressful. and I just want more than five minutes with you. and they keep calling. and having crises. and I think I'm cursed." I wailed into his shoulder. He hugged me close and rubbed my back. I have to admit that that was the best cry of my life. And really, could it have been otherwise?  
  
And then, the alarm went off telling me it was class time. Arg, I quit.  
  
~*~  
  
I ran into my boyfriend at the library entrance. He grabbed my arm and stalked off. I followed, bewildered.  
  
"We are going to make love today if it kills me," he muttered and I smiled, keeping pace now. Well it turns out that there is a cute little bed-and- breakfast right off campus. Hmm, my day may just be getting better. Me, Jason, a bed and no interruptions. Yes baby! He shoved me into our room and I pulled him with me, kicking the door closed. We didn't even get to the bed, but went down on the carpet. Thank god, it was soft. His fingers fumbled with my shirt buttons for a moment, but he was shaking too much and simply ripped the damn thing off. Oh well. He'll just buy me a new one, like he did last month. I felt something on my side. Oh. He was nibbling his way down to my waist. Oh yes. This was so good that I was hearing angels sing. Wait, that's not angelic singing, that's. the phone. Jason cursed in German and grabbed the phone. A hello and he passed it to me.  
  
"Trini, I have been searching all over Geneva for you!" Tommy exclaimed. And you found me. Just my luck. "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to track you down." That was the point, idiot. "I must have called every B&B in town."  
  
"What happened now?" I asked wearily, sprawled back against the side of the bed. Jason slumped on the floor, laughing so hard that tears rolled all over his face. This is not funny, Mr. Scott.  
  
"I reached her roommate and she said Kim packed a bag and left," he replied in a little, panicky voice. She has only done that once, right when her parents divorced. It took us days to track her down. Oh goody.  
  
"I'll find her." And I hung up on him. And I don't care if I hurt his feelings. I liked hurting him and I am seeing more of it in his future. He deserved it. I looked at Jason, who was shaking with hysteria, and reached over to pat his back. There, there, baby, I will kill them all for you. I promise.  
  
Not surprisingly, that was the end of that attempt. And I had to rip into Zack again. This time it was for telling Tommy that Jason mentioned something about a B&B. He apologized for about an hour straight, with Jason laughing at him from the side of the room.  
  
"I swear, I will never tell you anything again, Zack my man," Jase vowed. I went over to pat his shoulder and turned a baleful gaze at our friend.  
  
"Hey guys," he held his palms up in surrender, "he said it was an emergency." Emergency my ass. They made it, they can fix it. Ok, so they can't. Arg.  
  
~*~  
  
Day 5: Wednesday  
  
I woke up the next morning with some hope in things working out. The sun was shining through my window and I only had one nightmare. Life was good. Well, sorta. Jason got to sleep late that morning and I had to go to my seminar. Oh well. So, I went. And I sat through it, soothing myself with thoughts of the crisis being over and me getting some Jason time, some naked Jason time. Maybe with a bit of whipped cream. And a cherry on top. That thought kept me grinning until I got back to my room and realized I had to look for Kim. Damn. Can't the twit find herself? Now Trini, she's your oldest female friend. Be nice. Right. Nice. So I sat myself at my computer and opened the MasterCard website. A moment later I was typing away, in the process of hacking into the damn thing. Remind me to tell Kim to switch to Visa. It's so much easier to get into. Ugh. Layers and layers of security walls, traps and doors I had to bypass. What fun. Can't you just hear the joy in my voice? No? I wonder why. Password prompts. Blah. I found my password code-cracker program and engaged it. I got all engrossed in getting through a particularly finicky level and tuned out the world. I must have sat there for at least two hours when I felt something on my ear. It felt like air, warm air, and it moved lower over the side of my neck. And then it got wet. Ooh. Jason. Jason's tongue. Jason's tongue good. Aah! Focus Trini. Must find Kim.  
  
"Lubimiy," I spoke to him, in Russian this time, "I need to find Kimberly." He responded by nibbling on my skin, traveling up to my ear and catching my earlobe between his teeth. No fair. I spun my chair around and met his surprised lips with mine. Now that's better. Kim can wait. And so can the world. Yum. He sucked my lower lip into his mouth. Oh yeah! Do that again and I won't care if Lord Zedd shows up, even with a contingent of Putties and three clones of Rita. Oh and he did. He did it again and again. Mmm. I felt happy and. shirtless? Oh he's good. It would have continued and reached a point of mutual satisfaction, except the evil Tommy/Kim curse struck again.  
  
"Trini," a familiar voice wailed, "you have to find Kim." Thanks Rocky, I really needed you to get into the whole mess. Thanks a bundle.  
  
"I'm looking," I grumbled. Ok so I wasn't, but if I told him what I was really doing, he'd tease me forever. And then Tommy would call and whine some more. Jason sighed and sat down on my bed and waited for me to hang up. I did and he flashed me a full-on, patented Jason Lee Scott, kicked puppy look. Ouch, the guilt. I let my lower lip tremble and looked at him sadly. He caved and pulled me into his lap, hugging me close. Ah, my favorite seat in the universe. Wouldn't even trade it for a pure gold, diamond-encrusted throne. He cradled me in his arms and moved to my computer chair, settling in without dislodging me from his lap. Ok, back to searching. At least the damn level finally gave me clearance. Just a little bit left. Jase was gently running his fingers over my back and I purred as I went back to concentrating on the code-cracker. And what do you know? Apparently my boyfriend is some sort of a good luck charm because I zipped through the last security levels in under ten minutes. I got really happy and giggled evilly as I tracked Kim's credit card purchases. Another ten minutes and voila! Ms Kimberly Ann Hart, Greyhound ticket from Daytona to Miami. Oh and there's the rest. Ms Kimberly Ann Hart, reservations at the Miami Holiday Inn. I e-mailed the information to Aisha, knowing that she'd be the most rational one. Ah. Now for my lover. who is smiling ruefully. Why ruefully? Oh-oh, I sense disappointment in my future.  
  
"Tri, we have our group project meetings now," he informs me. Oh yeah, there it is. Damn letdown. So we went off and met with our respective groups and kept distracting each other by flashing heated, come-hither looks across the library reading room. Fun, fun. By the time we got done, it was after 3am and we needed to get some sleep before the group presentations in the morning. Foiled again! Drat!  
  
~*~  
  
Day 6: Thursday  
  
I woke up with a definite sense of purpose. What was it? It was to get the presentation done and then entice my beautifully chiseled darling into a closet. A closet? Why yes. Because anything else gets us found by certain unsavory characters. So I picked out the sexiest outfit I could get away with; a knee-length skirt with a tricky little slit up my left leg, and a red scoop-necked tank top that flashed everyone if I bent over. Under it was a red lingerie set. Red for a Red Ranger. What can I say? It turns him on. I put on a bit of make-up and skipped to class as merrily as I could manage under the current circumstances.  
  
So my group presented and I flashed bits of skin at Jase whenever I could get away with it. Then a few other groups presented and we played a little footsie under the table. Then Jason's group presented and he turned his ass to me whenever he could, knowing that his black leather pants and tight red sweater did wonders for my hormone levels. Damn, I love that man.  
  
After that little form of foreplay was over, he cornered me against the wall outside the classroom. He had me pressed against the cold stone, with his firm body an inch away at best. This could be definite fun.  
  
"You. Me. Motel." His eyes had that crazed, I-want-you-now-and- consequences-be-damned look and I thought it best to just go along with his idea. Ok, ok, so his idea sent sexy little shivers up and down my spine, but that's not the point. So we played hooky and grabbed a cab to a motel about halfway across town.  
  
"You didn't tell Zack right?" I double-checked.  
  
"I learned my lesson, sweetheart," he replied, smiling like a hungry predator. Ooh and there go the little shivers again.  
  
We got to the motel and raced to the room, after I slipped off my stilettos. We must have taken two steps at a time because we got there in record time. I rushed him into the door and ripped off his sweater, growling. He spun me around and walked me into a wall, for the second time that day. Mmm. Jason playing alpha male. I see a world of possibilities here. He lowered my shirt straps down my arms and groaned when he saw the red strapless bra. Yeah baby, you like? I rubbed the sole of my foot against his calf and slowly ran it up his leg until I hooked my own around his hip. He started to pant and began dropping little kisses on my body starting at my shoulder and slowly lowered himself to follow a trail down to my navel, taking my shirt with him. He sank all the way to his knees and flicked his tongue over my belly button. And again. I shivered and couldn't resist a rather loud moan. At this point, I thought we had it made. And boy was I wrong. But not really surprised. No, not surprised at all.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked sweetly, contemplating Spanish Inquisition-like torture for the caller.  
  
"Trini, it's me," Tommy's breathy voice wafted over the line. No shit, Sherlock. "It took forever to track you down. Again." There was a reason for that, you inimitable doofus.  
  
"I'm sorry Trini," Billy spoke, apparently having taken the phone from Fearless Leader boy. "He practically threatened me to find you and I had to hack into the Command Center and several satellites to track you down." Gee, and you couldn't find Kimberly this way because.? "I would have searched this way for Kim but Zordon expressly forbid it. If he finds out I did it to find you, he will probably teleport me to a desert planet." Ah. See if I care.  
  
"Put the idiot back on the phone." I heard snickers and the phone being passed over.  
  
"Trini, I called Kim at the place you found, but she's not answering the phone!!!" he exclaimed. I sighed.  
  
"Honey, you already broke the no using your powers for your personal benefit rule once, so what's stopping you from doing it again?" I suggested, as calmly as possible.  
  
"Huh?" Oh sweet god in heaven, how dumb can he be?  
  
"Tell Billy to break the rules again and teleport you to Miami," I put it in plain words, or so I hoped.  
  
"Oh. Ok." He hung up. Finally. There might be mercy. somewhere out there.  
  
I turned around to find Jason, my strong, confident Jason weeping like a baby against the wall. The same wall that saw the start of yet another of our failed sexual escapades. Oh damn. I rushed to him and cradled him against my body as he sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
"My Trini. You're my Trini. Why don't they understand that?" Because they are evil, heartless, inhuman creatures, that's why. I rocked him back and forth as he cried out his indignation and anger. It was a healing experience, I am sure, but it sadly brought us no closer to sexual gratification. I sighed. Hopefully, they'll solve their issues today and we can have some peace tomorrow. Because if not, Tommy and Kimberly are going to get the sharp side of my katana up their asses. And yes, I do own a katana. Kim bought it for me. Oh the irony.  
  
~*~  
  
Day 7: Friday  
  
Jason came to wake me up at 7am and told me to pack a small duffel bag. I was burning with curiosity but by the look on his face the only way I'd find out what he was up to was by giving in to what he wanted. So I packed. Mostly the stuff that made Jason want to throw me on the floor and do me hard. Yes, I was trying to seduce him. Can you blame me? No? Didn't think so. He dragged me to a secluded corner of the dormitory and dialed someone on his speed dial. One of our friends then. Damn was I curious.  
  
Suddenly I felt the familiar tingle of teleportation and idly wondered what he had to promise Billy to get him to break the rules for the third time in two days. Not that I really cared. but it gave me something to do for the ten seconds we spent streaking across space in our signature colors.  
  
We landed in a very grassy area somewhere far, far away from Earth and our pesky friends. Remind me to get Billy a great present. The place was warm and sunny and there was a small cabin, which really looked nothing like cabins do in American wilderness. It was metallic and high tech. Oh well, what did I care? I didn't. I laughed and grabbed my lover's hand, tugging him to the cabin. He followed me obediently and we ran in the door and stopped dead. It was the most comfortable looking place we had ever seen. Carpeted, pillows everywhere, all the basic necessities and even the luxuries. Even a Jacuzzi. Hmm, a Jacuzzi. We can work with that. Oh yes baby.  
  
I went off to change into one bathroom, leaving Jase to the other. I came out, wearing a bronze lingerie set, not having packed any swimwear. Jason was already waiting, clad only in a set of black boxers. Silk, black boxers. Oh! My knees got weak and the smile he flashed me did not help at all. He slipped into the Jacuzzi and offered me a hand. I took it with a smile and followed him into the warm, bubbly water. Ah, sheer and utter bliss. We settled directly across from each other. I leaned back and allowed my left foot to drift over to his thigh. My toes grazed his skin and he trembled ever so lightly. Sweet power. I smiled fierily and let my sole come into a firmer contact with his hip, where he has a secret erogenous zone that only I know about. He gasped and I licked my lower lip, ever so slowly. He grunted and lunged at me, pinning me back against the side of the Jacuzzi. Have I mentioned how much I like this new side of Jason? Ok maybe not so new, but it's not exactly his usual behavior, now is it? I forgot to think then because he lowered his mouth onto mine, flicking his tongue out to coax entrance between my lips. I allowed him in quickly and moaned, my hands running over his sculpted, hard back. He touched his tongue to mine, sending immediate tendrils of further arousal through my heated skin. Oh god. Don't stop. Never stop. What this man can do with a kiss. it's unholy, sinful, and exquisite. His hand skimmed over my stomach and around and under my ass. Wow. Do that again. He did. His mouth was fused to mine like they belonged that way. And they did. And they do. Forever. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He groaned into my mouth and lifted my ass up just a little to get us closer together. So close. And then it happened. No, I didn't get happy. A damned, retractable, video-phone screen lowered down and Kim's voice shattered the sexual bubble we were ensconced in. Kimberly Ann Hart, you are so dead.  
  
"Trini Leanne Kwan, we were so worried," she almost shrieked.  
  
"Why?" I replied, as Jason collapsed on top of me, in sheer and utter defeat.  
  
"We wanted to tell you that Tommy and I worked everything out and I'm staying in Daytona but we're going to continue dating. And we couldn't find you. You weren't answering your dorm phones or your cell phones. Or even your e-mail," she stated accusingly. Billy, William Francis Cranston, your ass is mine. Prepare for pain.  
  
"Well thank you Kim," I replied sardonically. "Can we go now and finish what we were doing or can't you tell that we were busy when you interrupted us?" Her pale face suddenly flushed as she realized just what she interrupted.  
  
"Oops. Sorry Tri." No, you're not sorry, dear. But you will be. Oh yes you will be. The screen retracted back and I shouted in relief.  
  
"I think the interruptions are over with, don't you?" Jason asked, lifting his head to look at me. Oh god, it's that look again. His mouth came down on mine again, and, for the first time in two weeks, there were no interruptions. Oh baby!  
  
And that was how I finally got very, very happy. As did Jason. Oh yes!  
  
~*~  
  
Day 8: Saturday (Epilogue)  
  
Jason and I got back very late last night and I hadn't tried walking yet because I was not sure that I would be able to. Oh well. It was well worth it. I lay on my bed, with my head on Jason's shoulder as his fingers played with my loose-lying, dark hair. It was sheer contentment, but there was one thing that could make it even sweeter. A dish by the name of revenge. Jason kissed my forehead and handed me the phone and a slip of paper with the number of the Holiday Inn that Kim was staying at, and where, we were sure, Tommy still was. I dialed. Ms Hart, prepare yourself.  
  
"Hello?" came her breathless voice and I heard Tommy grumbling in the background about evil people interrupting their fun. Gotcha! I smirked and handed Jason the phone back, firmly resolved to hit redial every so often. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Life is good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: And that's that. If enough people are interested, I can write a full-on, NC-17 version of Day 7 and post it somewhere. 


End file.
